secrets
by Brystak2000
Summary: Duo has a few secrets can you geuss them?
1. Chapter 1

Secrets

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Never will (curls up into a corner and be depressed)**

chapter one

The sounds of violent retching could be heard throughout the two story house. Four of the five pilots were sitting around the kitchen table nursing cups of tea/coffee and worried looks for their friend upstairs.

It had started a few weeks ago. Duo had started getting sick for no apparent reason. At first they thought it was just the stomach flu but as the weeks wore on they had started to seriously doubt that theory.

A knock at the door had startled all four from their thoughts and worries. Quatre quickly got up to answered it. Opening the door he gave a relieved sigh to see Sally at the other end waiting patiently. Welcoming her inside the blond had begun to fill her in.

"Thank you for coming Sally. He's been in the bathroom since four this morning. He won't even open the door to let us in." The small blond gave a whimper. "What if he's dying?"

"I don't think he is. But I'm going to go chec-" She was cut off by a rather large crash emanating from up upstairs

Knowing that there was only one person up that way Sally and Quatre quickly booked it upstairs towards the bathroom.

"Duo. Can you hear me?" Yelled Sally as she pounded on the door. "Open up"

She heard a quiet "It's open" come from the other side. Slowly she opened the door and entered after telling Quatre to go back downstairs. Closing the door behind her she looked around and found Duo lying on the cold tiles of the floor near the toilet flushed, soaked in sweat and panting heavily. Her hair was out of her costmary braid and lying around her and was only wearing her undergarments and a bathrobe.

/No wonder she didn't want the guys coming in./ Sally thought as she sat down beside the sick girl "you gonna be okay?"

Duo nodded her head.

With a sigh Sally pulled the petite girl towards her so that she was resting her head in her lap. "you should really tell the guys."

"NO!" Duos hoarse voice shouted " They can't know"

Sally and Duo had, had this conversation about a million times but this time it was a bit different.

"Duo there's four very worried men down there they deserve to know" Sally tried to reason

"They'll hate me" Duo mumbled turning her head into Sally's lap

"No they won't." the blond said sternly. "Their your brothers and lover I'm pretty sure if you tell them your reasons they'll understand" When she got no response she continued on a voice a little softer " The war ended four and a half years ago. There's no more reason to hide"

There was a long period of silence between the two women. The brunette contemplating while the blond just sat there running her fingers through the long chestnut locks.

"Sally?" the quite voice asked

"Yeah hun?"

"Can you be there when I tell them?" Duo asked a little timid "Please"

"If that'll make it easier then yes I can be." Sally replied a small smile on her face.

She had been trying to convince Duo for years now to tell the other pilots her secret. It seems like the former deathscythe pilot was actually listening to her.

"Come on let's get you cleaned up then to your room . okay?" She asked nudging the youth in her lap "You need some rest"

"Yeah okay" Duo said getting up shakily

Opening the door Sally wrapped a hand around the young girls waist and began to slowly walk towards the former pilots room. Once there and settled on the bed Sally handed Duo two bottles.

"Here's you prescriptions if you need anything else then you know how to contact me. I'll be back on Friday to come and check on you" Sally paused to let the information sink in "We're also going to tell the guys. That way you have 2 days to prepare yourself for it"

With that Sally left the room and went to the kitchen where the others would be awaiting her. Once she entered the room she was attacked with a barrage of questions.

"Is duo okay?"

"Will he live?"

"Whats wrong with him?"

"Will we be able to see him?"

"WOW SLOW DOWN" She yelled while putting her hands up in a "I surrender" motion "Duo is okay. NO you cannot see him yet wait a few hours. He will live and I have to run a few tests to see what the problem is okay" Taking a breath she continued "I've given him some medication to take for now. He's sleeping at the moment when he wakes up I suggest giving him some tea. Now I'll be back on Friday with the results"

After the goodbyes Quatre saw her out. Giving her a hug and a peck on the cheek he asked "Will she really be alright?"

Shock settled into Sally's features. The only ones who knew Duo was a girl were Howard, Une, G and herself. Smiling she replied "Yes she will."


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN A NEVER WILL *goes to put in a corner*

A/N:_ I would like to thank Guest, Waterwolf and pynka for reviewing last chapter. Warning OOC and swearing Anyway one with the story_

* * *

Friday rolled around pretty quick for Duo and the others. She hardly left her room in the two days it took. The others were as anxious as she was but for other reasons they wanted to hear the results of the "Tests" that sally supposedly took while Duo was anxious about telling the guys her secret.

All five were seated in the living room attempting to watch TV to take their mind off of their anxieties. Duo was sitting in one of the plush chairs cup of tea in hand while Quatre and Trowa were cuddling on the love seat. Wufei was on the floor meditating and Heero was on his laptop.

When there was a knock on the door everyone jumped. Heero raced to the door which was pretty funny considering he never raced for anything. He quickly let Dr. Po inside and led her to where everyone was. She had a large shopping bag in hand.

When Sally walked in all the blood drained from Duo's face and her heart started beating faster. /This is it I have to tell then I don't wanna do this their gonna despise me and ask to never be in their lives again. Don't make me do this/ Her thoughts screamed

When a cool hand touched her shoulder she looked up and sally Sky blue eyes looked worriedly at her. She quickly plastered on her trade mark smile and shone it at Sally.

"Before I tell you what's up I need to speak with Duo and Quatre" Sally said turning towards the others.

Silently the two followed Sally towards the kitchen. Duo had a look of confusion while Quatre looked ashamed.

"Whats up sal?" The brunette asked when they were seated around the table.

"Quatre how'd you figure out Duo was a girl? Only a few people are supposed to know that" The doctor asked suspiciously

Duo looked horrified "y-y-you kn-knew!" She stuttered

Quatre looked down "it wasn't that hard to figure out once you peace together the clues and I also heard you two talking on Wednesday. I honestly wasn't trying to listen in."

"What Clues" Duo demanded

"Well not to be rude but your not as sneaky as you think with your sheets. I saw the blood on them. Your mood swings. You hardly go swimming with us and when you do its with a shirt on. And when you go shopping you never let us help you put stuff away especially the toiletries." The small blond said shyly

"How can all that put you towards the conclusion that im a girl?"

Quatre snorted "Hey give me a little credit I do have 29 sisters"

"point taken" Duo muttered

"See Duo you have nothing to worry about Quatre doesn't hate you. Does he? And your still telling the others." Sally broke in then handed Duo the shopping bag "Now go get changed everything should be in there and leave you hair down to" with that she pushed Duo towards the stairs and pulled Quatre towards the living room.

Duo ran upstairs muttering about "Pushy fucking blonds" (_A/N: please don't take offence_) Sally chuckled and sat down in Duo's old seat while Quatre went back to cuddle with Trowa.

"So are you going to tell us whats wrong with Duo" Heero asked.

"I will when Duo gets back down here" the doctor replied.

"Well where is he?" the former shenlong pilot asked

"Im right here Wu-man" the girl in question said while walking into the room

When Duo walked in the former pilots eyes bulged out of their heads and their mouths hung open.

She was wearing a light blue knee high dress with a sweat heart neckline. Her chest unbound and hair flowing freely. To complete the outfit her cross was settled in the middle on her neck with a shorter chain. She smiled shyly at them then glared at Sally.

"Was this really necessary?"

"Yes it was plus I kinda wanted to see you in a dress." Smiled Sally

Wufei was the first to recover from shock (well after Quatre but he remained silent)"MAXWELL WHAT THE HELL DID THAT CRAZY DOCTOR DO TO YOU?"

"What do you mean Wufei?" She asked expression darkening

"YOU'VE TURNED INTO A MEEK WOMAN!" He screeched

"Asshole I haven't turn into one I've always been one" Duo said hotly

"Then why have you waited to tell us" Wufei demanded "I thought you never lie come on tell us what else have you 've been lying about"

"Fuck you dickweed" Duo yelled ripping off her cross and throwing it at him "Why don't you just go burn in hell"

"Calm down" Sally said attempting to sooth the young girl "Its not good in your condition"

"Calm down no I knew this would happen It always does no matter what. If you would have just let me run and hide when I found out then none of this would have happen." Screamed the angered girl

"They deserved to know" Sally said her voice still calm. "Especially Heero "

That broke Heero out of his stupor "Why me and found out what" he asked annoyance clear in his voice

"Because sh-" Sally began but ended up getting cut off by Duo

"Don't you dare Sally" Her voice low and menacing before running into her room and slamming the door.

After a few minutes of the silence that had befallen when Duo had left the room Trowa had spoken up "Heero go talk to her"

With a nod of his head and an ice cold death glare thrown at the cowering shenlong pilot. Heero quickly ran up stairs and towards his bo-girlfriends room and snicked softly when he saw the cracks in the door.

Raising his fist he knocked "Duo can I come in?"

When he got no answer he tried again "I just want to talk"

There was a muffled "Its open" He quick opened the door stepping in he closed it softly behind him. Looking around he saw the clothes that she had been wearing before the dress were littered across the floor, the shopping bag Sally had earlier was sitting on the dress next to two pill bottles. The one he was looking for was curled up in a ball one hand on her knees while the other was resting protectively on her abdomen her back towards him drying tear tracks on her delicate heart shaped face.

"Duo can you please look at me?" the messy haired man asked

Duo stayed stubbornly quiet. With a sigh he sat on the floor next to the bed.

"You hate me don't you?" Duo asked voice lost and broken "you're gonna tell me that youre disgusted and want me out of your life right?"

"No love im not and I don't hate you" he said playing with a piece of her hair "Confused as hell but no I could never hate you"

"Why not I lied to you and the others for years just like Wufei said " she sniffed and buried her face into the mattress. "Im just trash"

When she said that something snapped inside Heero. Grabing her waist he roughly turned her to face him "Duo stop this you are not trash Male or female. Your still the same person I fell in love with just because you hide one thing doesn't make you trash or any of that and you didn't directly lie to us. We never asked you what sex you were." Smirking a little he added "Besides if I wanted to date trash then I would have asked Relena out"

That got Duo to smile she giggled a little as well

"Don't listen to Wufei okay he's just jealous because of how beautiful you are" he said removing a few strands of hair that strayed to her face. "but I do have a few questions"

Duo sighed and sat up. "Ask away"

She knew that this would happen the classic questions "Why'd you hide, howd you do it and why is you voice different and not squeaky like most girls" but heero surprised her by first asking "How come your sick?"

Blushing bright red she asked a question of her own "How much do you remember of that night when I dragged you off to some clubs?"

With a frown and suspicion across his face he answered "No much why?"

"well first what do you remember"

"We were going to a club called the " the Q" you said something about it being new and had lots of good music." He paused to think for a moment. "We had a few drinks and then went off to the dance floor. We were having fun and then an old friend of yours spotted us. And then it goes blank. Why is this even important?"

"ill get to that im a minute. Okay well what your missing is you said you had a surprised for me and then checked us into a hotel and well…we kinda did it" Duo said blushing the color of a tomato

Once Duo said those words the lost memory had returned in full force. His wonderful passion filled night with Duo. He had discovered her secret then but why'd he forget it.

"you were drunk off you knocker and the reason I dragged you out was to tell you what I told you today but I got a little more drunk then I meant to and then you in the hotel rambling aren't i?"

Heero nodded his head. taking a deep breath she took the plunge "I'm pregnant"

TBC…

_A/N: wow poor Heero 2 shocks in less then one day. Anyway tell me what you think but please don't be to mean and I know I kinda made Wufei an asshole but I needed someone to be._


	3. Chapter 3

Secrets chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything for gundam wing well except for the plot line of this story.**

"What?" Heero asked completely dumbfound

"I'm pregnant" Duo repeated

Duo watched as her boyfriends eyes rolled into the back of his head and drop… in a dead faint… right on top of her.

She tried valiantly to get the dead weight off of her and her baby but with the awkward position she was lying in was practically impossible. Not knowing what else to do she called for help.

Within seconds Sally, Quatre and Trowa burst into the room. They stood in the doorway with bewildered looks over their faces as they took in the scene inside.

"What the fuck are you guys standing their looking dumb for. Get him off me!" Duo said a little peeved

As Quatre and Trowa went to go get their friend off the squashed girl, Sally had rushed to Duo's side and demanded to know what had happened.

"I told him and the fucker fainted on me" Seethed the pregnant brunette "The dude can self-destruct, get shot millions of times, Conquer the zero system, Go without sleep for days and handle Miss bitchcraft but when he learns his girlfriend's fuckin pregnant with his kid he faints. WHAT THE FUCK" Ranted Duo

When Quatre heard the last part of Duo's little rant he immediately dropped Heero and engulfed the small girl in a big hug.

"Oh allah that's wonderful Duo congratulations. Who's the father its Heero isn't it? We need to get a room prepared for the baby. We need to get cribs" the blond said cheerfully

"Quatre?" Duo asked

"And jumpers, toys, car seats"

"Quatre" She said a little louder

"Bottles oh and we can organize a baby shower and"

"QAUTRE" yelled Duo

"what?" he asked innocently

"Put me down and shut up" She growled.

"huh?" looking down he saw that he not only picked the petite girl off the floor but also had her in a bone crushing hug. "Oh Duo im so sorry" He said putting her back on her feet.

"No problem little bro" Duo said smoothing down her dress "But please no baby showers." She said as she sat on the bed.

On the other side of the room Sally was checking the unconscious wing pilot. "Hay Quatre" she called

"Yes Sally?" The younger blond asked

"Do you have any smelling salts?"

"I believe we do would you like for me to go get them?"

"yes please" The doctor said absentmindedly

"Well that's my cue to leave" Duo said getting up and running out of the room leaving a bewildered Quatre and Trowa behind her.

Curiosity got the better of Trowa so he asked "What's with her?" while Shrugging his shoulders Quatre left for the requested item.

Sally snickered "Well when she came into my clinic a few weeks ago she ended up walking into my office right when I knocked a bottle of smelling salts down and the bottle broke. Well it knocked her out for a few hours and then when she woke up her head was spinning like a top. So safe to say she doesn't have the best experience with the stuff."

"Wow I'd run to" Trowa deadpanned causing Sally to laugh uncontrollably.

By the time Quatre came back Sally had sobered up which allowed her to wake up her *patient*. When the small blond handed her the bottle she warned everyone to stay about a foot away. Uncorking the salt bottle she shoved the thing under the unconscious pilot's nose. The reaction was instantaneous and almost comical.

Heero had bolted up right looked around the room blushed bright red then ran out of the room at a speed that was almost inhuman.

Sally and Quatre had burst out laughing while Trowa snickered and grinned at the unusual display from the normally stoic pilot. Calming down some the two pilots helped the doctor clean up then go downstairs for a well-earned cup of tea.

While walking down the three heard two voices. One sounded confused and the other sounded…well she didn't really know Peeking around the corner at the end of the stairs that led to the living room she noticed Duo and Wufei siting comfortably on the couch it was a good thing those two were talking and no one seemed dead yet.

Smiling the three *Spys* Quickly but silently left for the kitchen hoping to get there unnoticed.

*** Time skip: 10 minutes ago***

Duo sighed a breath of relief when she reached the living room. Which was completely useless when she spotted Wufei sitting on the couch. She quickly attempted to run in the kitchen for a much needed cup of mint tea but was halted when he called her name. Turning around she glared at the raven haired man

"What Chang" She snapped

Wufei flinched completely taken back by the glare and tone of the young ma-women's voice. When Duo used his last name it usually meant either two thing. One she was completely pissed and ready to rip someone's head off or Two when she was really irritated and stressed out. It was probably both right now.

Wufei swallowed his pride and spoke "I'm sorry" He declared completely sincere "I should have not act that way when I had no reason to. You were showing us that you trusted us with a heavily guarded secret and I let you down by saying those things to you. I just have not had very many good experiences with women they usually die on me or leave and it was quite the shock to find out that one of my best friends were female." He finished his speech by bowing his head

Duo stood there stunned Wufei had always believed women were weaker and should be placed far lower. Hell it was drilled into his head to think that way. But here he was apologizing to her with complete sincerity and even bowing to her.

As Wufei stood straight again Duo flung herself at him giving him a big hug as an expectance of his apology. "I'm sorry I flew off the handle at you to I didn't really know what I was saying I was just being pissed and hormonal." She said while pulling away from the hug to sit down on the couch "plus I would be shocked as well if I had just found out" she finished with a smile.

Shyly smiling back he sat back down and handed over the cross she had thrown at him. Duo flipped the cross over and pressed a small not really noticeable button on the back. There was a small noise then a "Voice box deactivated" and with a smile she put it on.

Wufei looked over curiously. Duo just shrugged "It's just a little thing Howie made me so I don't have to deepen my voice all the time" She said as a way of explication.

The two got settled into easy flow of conversation when Heero came booking it towards the door letting it fly open with a bang making the raven and burette jump 10 feet in the air.

"What the hell was that" Duo asked putting a hand over her heart.

"I think that was Yuy"

TBC…

_A/N: Yay! They made up. Any way hope you enjoyed and please tell me whatch ya think. I like constructive criticism on my stories. To Waterwolf: at least he's had four years to get over it =P_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the delay there's been so much shit happening at home that I kinda forgot to type this chapter out anyway enjoy my pretties.**

* * *

Chapter four

It was around 2 AM by the time Heero came back. He looked completely happy, excited, scared and bewildered he was also carrying a rather large box that had light blue wrapping and a deep purple ribbon around it.

Stepping through the door he immediately ran up towards his room and set the box down there. Then he went to search for his koi. After checking her bedroom, the kitchen, workout room, library and games room. He finally decided to check the living room.

Walking into the living room he smiled at the sight he came in on. Duo was lying on the couch arm draped over the edge fingers ghosting on a cover of a book that had fallen on the floor. Her long chestnut hair still unbound. Other arm resting on her abdomen as if protecting the small being nestled inside.

Smile still in place he silently walked towards the sleeping figure. He crouched down to pick up the fallen book and set it on the end table. Next he gently pick her up princess style and began to walk towards her room. Heero's plan was to just tuck her in and then go to his own room but that changed when he got Duo to her bed.

Violet eyes slowly opened "Ro?" her voice asked groggy and horse with sleep

"Go back to sleep love, we'll talk in the morning" He whispered petting her head.

"M'kay" she mumbled sleepily closing her eyes

Once Heero heard her breathing even out in sleep he bent down to kiss the top of her forehead hen turned to leave only to be stopped by something clinging to his hoddie. Looking down he was that Duo's hand bunched into the fabric. He debated just taking off the hoodie and leaving but that took too much effort.

With a sigh he climbed into the bed and thought about the day's events. It had been an extremely long day. Not only did he find out that his once thought boyfriend was a girl but she was also pregnant to boot with his child no less.

That thought made him feel giddy inside. He'd always wanted a family. He never thought he'd live long enough to get one. Sure he thought if Duo and himself wanted to have children then they could adopt or use a surrogate mother. But this was even better they could have a child that was a part of both of them.

/ im gonna be a father/ rang inside his head /the love of my life is bearing my child/ He almost laughed in happiness

Smile planted firmly in place he pulled the petite girl towards him in a protective embrace. Arms wrapped around her slim waist his cheek nuzzling her soft hair.

"Aishiteru my little Shinigami" he whispered in her ear before falling into a for once restful sleep.

When Duo awoke the next morning she came face to face with a rather pleasant surprise. Heero was still lying in bed with her and it was past 11:30. His face was completely relaxed making him seem younger then he really was.

With a happy sigh she snuggled deeper into his embrace he had her in closing her eyes relishing the moment. She vaguely registered the hand that was running down her still unbound hair.

"Mmmm feels good Ro" She purred sighing in contentment.

There was a chuckle "that's good"

They snuggled for a few minutes just enjoying each other's warmth and company but as some fucktards saying goes "all good things must come to an end" had come to pass. A very sudden wave of nausea has fallen over Duo and she immediately booked it from the bed to the bathroom and proceeded to worship the porcelain god inside.

Happy moment finished with a sigh Heero got up and went to go take care of his lover. Walking into the bathroom he immediately went to the cupboard grabbed a washcloth and soaked it in water. First task done he calmly walked over to the heaving girl and proceeded to hold her hair and rub her back soothingly.

The dry heaving stopped after a few minutes and Heero immediately passed her the cloth and got up.

"You okay?" he asked while grabbing her a glass of water.

"Yeah just fucking peachy" Her growl muffled by the cloth covering her face as she flopped down onto the cool tiles of the floor.

Kneeling beside the long haired brunette he handed her the cool glass of water "Sit up and drink" he ordered

Grumbling she carefully sat up and complied of what was ordered of her once she was done he helped her up. Duo quickly brushed her teeth then headed downstairs.

Shaking his head Heero then quickly showered, changed then ran downstairs. Upon entering the kitchen he stopped and did a double take.

Wufei was being pinned to the ground face first by a smug looking duo who was straddling his back and pinning his wrist's between his shoulder blades. Quatre and Trowa were sitting on the sidelines laughing their asses off.

"So Wu ya still think pregnancy makes me a "Weak onna?" Asked the long haired brunette mockingly.

"Dammit Maxwell get the fuck off me" yelled the raven haired man

Duo took Wufei's wrist into one hand and put her index finger to her chin while tilting her head in a "Thinking" gesture then gave a great big smile and replied with "Nope."

With a puzzled look Heero walked over to Quatre and Trowa side stepping the two on the floor. "What's going on?"

"Wufei was teasing Duo about being pregnant and how it's going to make her weak and slow." Replied Quatre.

"He-chan would you do me a favor?" Duo asked still sitting on the struggling Wufei.

"Depends on the favor." He replied grabbing a mug of coffee.

"Well in my work bag are a pair of gundanium handcuffs Howard and I've been working on for preventers and I wanted to get Wufei to try them out." She said innocently.

Heero debated the request for a minute and then responded with a "Where's your work bag?"

"DAMMIT YUY DON'T ENCOURAGE HER!" Wufei screeched

"On the chair in front of my desk."

Heero set the mug down and side stepped the two "wrestling" on the floor and quickly ran up the steps to fetch the requested item. Walking into Duo's room he went over to the bag on the chair by the desk and started looking for the handcuffs.

While searching he found some pretty interesting stuff in the work bag. A picture of Duo and Howard standing in front of what looked like a newly completed deathscythe grease and oil stains covered their clothes and faces. Another picture but this time it was just Duo who looked around 10 years old and was wearing a pretty black full sleeved dress with a bible in her hand with her braid reaching her mid-back she had a big smile on her violet eyes shining with happiness. A small black box that ended up being a Taser. A proto type for a new gun, some blue prints and a black masquerade mask with violet and silver embroidery and jewels. (A/N: duo has a lot of weird crap in her work bag)

Reaching the bottom Heero finally found what he was looking for. A shiny black pair of handcuffs a set of keys attached to it. Hooking them onto his belt he started to put everything back carefully before getting up and walking back to the kitchen where Duo still had Wufei trapped.

Quickly handing the violet eyed girl the hand cuffs he watched as Duo took the keys off the cuffs and wrapped them around Wufei's wrists then flipped him on to his back and started dragging him towards the closet throwing him in she bolted the door and stuck a chair in front of it.

Dusting off her hands she looked at the three men in the kitchen with her "who wants lunch?"

TBC…..

AN: hope you enjoyed please RnR


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

**A/N: My aunty and I had a lot of fun with this chapter she's the one who made it completely awesome So I just wanna say thanks a lot smexy' anyway enjoy. **

Duo and Heero were sitting in the waiting room of sally's clinic waiting "patiently" for the doctor to call them in. Duo sat on a chair fidgeting and bouncing slightly while Heero o the other hand was shanking slightly and more than a little pale from the journey over.

******* flashback 15 minutes ago*******

_"__Duo slow the fuck down" Heero yelled as he held the holy shit handle with all his might_

_The small powder blue Prius(1) __was pushing well to 150 _

_"__Cant this gutless wonder go past a buck fifty?" Duo growled _

_"__Duo slow down we should not be going this fast even in a preventers chase" yelled the short haired burette then added as an afterthought "Your also pregnant"_

_"__NO you don't understand dude I have to PEE!" She yelled at her boyfriend who was freaking out in the passenger seat "IM PREGNANT, HORMONAL AND NEED TO PEE LIKE A GODAM RACE HORSE SO SIT DOWN SHUT UP AND STOP ACTING LIKE A GODDAM WIMP"_

_Giving up Heero griped the handle in his hand tighter and leaned back "breathe koi breath" he muttered under his breath _

_"__I AM Breathing!"_

_"__umm duo?" heero asked while looking out the window_

_"__WHAT" she snapped_

_"__Did we want a police escort?"_

_ "__No why?" Duo asked skeptically _

_"__Because we have three on our tail"_

_"__AW shit what ever you do Hee-chan don't you dare tell Quatre about this he'd kill me if he finds out I took his car on a high speed chase" duo said ponding the accelerator down _

_It took the two five minutes to loose their "escort" and by the end of it they came to a screeching halt in front of the clinic_

*******end of flash back*********

When Sally came in to grab the two this is how she found them and smirked at Heero's fried nerves.

"Getting scared already Heero?" Sally teased

Looking up towards the blond doctor Heero gave her one of his famous death glares then watched as Duo stood up to follow the doctor. Standing up as well Heero trailed behind the two females . Upon entering the examination room the short haired brunette studied the small room and its equipment.

In the far corner was a something like an old 80's T.V with a microphone like thing attached. Along the wall closes to the door above the doctors desk were shelves holding tools such as stethoscopes, mini hammers to test your reflexes, popsicle sticks, thermometers and a jar of candies. On the wall farthest from the door was a exam bed covered with one of those paper sheets that crinkled every time you moved.

Turning toward the long haired girl the blond doctor instructed her to go sit on the bed. While Duo complied with the instructions Sally went to grab the stethoscope and blood pressure cuff off the wall. Bringing the items over to her patient sally began to check her heart and blood pressure while Heero sat in the chair beside the bed.

"Okay now that that's over with" Sally said while writing notes on her clipboard " I need you to bring your shirt up a bit and lie on your back."

Doing as asked Duo lifted her shirt up above her abdomen and slowly lied back down the paper crinkling with every movement. Standing beside the violet eyed youth Heero watched what Sally was doing with increasing interest. Bringing the old "80's" T.V up close to the bed Sally then grabbed a bottle of what looked like styling gel. Turning back to the couple she smiled warmly "this might be a little cold" she warned before smearing the gel on the exposed skin of Duo's abdomen.

Jumping a little at the coldness Duo started to laugh "That tickles" she chuckled.

Smirking at the youths actions sally dropped the gel down and picked up the "microphone" like piece. While applying it to the brunette's stomach she watched the screen intently searching for something. When she found what she was looking for she let loose a little hoot (2) of joy and turned the screen to the soon to be parents.

The two stared at the screen looking at the lines and bumps completely confused. Taking out a pen sally started tracing the lines and explaining what they were. "this" she said pointing to a tiny round ball like shape "is your babys head. And this" pointing to a slight curve "is the spine" looking back to the parents- to-be she smiled. Both had a look of aw on their faces.

Freezing the picture and sending it to the printer she informed "its still early so you cant really see the shape or gender but within a month or two it will become more clearer. Releasing her hold on the sound head she gentaly put it back beside the ultrasound turning it off. Grabbing a cloth from the counter sally quickly wiped off the gel and told Duo to sit up and that she could put her shirt down.

Grabbing the ultrasound picture from the printer and looking over her notes Sally turned back to the to waiting. "So everything is looking good. Your blood pressure is a bit low but that's normal(3). Have you experienced any dizziness, headaches or fainting spells?" When Duo nodded sally continued " things you can do to help is stuff like when you feel faint sit or lay down and don't get up so fast. Any questions?"

Duo thought the information through before shaking her head overwhelmed with what she saw and heard. After scheduling her next appointment Duo whispered a quiet "Thank you" and gave the blond doctor a hug before disappearing through the front doors.

Sally looked toward Heero with a questioning look.

"I think it finally sunk in that this is real." He said as a simple explanation "Duo's lost everyone she's cared about and now she has a family and a child on the way. It comes as a big shock to her and it's all beginning to sink it"

After that the two quickly said good bye and heero followed in Duo's foot steps and left towards the car.

TBC….

Jeff dunham anyone?

I didn't know what else to put

All my info comes from and  . 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

**A/N: This chapter is somewhat inspired by one of my best friend "Weiss Schneezed" that is her user name I'm not kidding and sorry for the long wait ive been really busy with work and moving so here's an extra-long chapter to make up for it **

As Heero drove Duo and himself back to the house Duo couldn't help but think about the day her suspicions had started

_It was a Friday and a fair was in town for a weekend festival called "Billy Barker Days(1)". Heero, Duo, Quatre and Sally were all enjoying themselves. They were all at the park on the rides waiting for the time to leave for the race track to watch the crash to pass(2). Duo, Quatre and Sally had just gotten off the strawberries when Duo suddenly turned pale-green and ran off covering her (or "his" at the time) mouth. Looking concerned Sally and Quatre ran after her closely followed by Heero. _

_After stopping outside of the bathrooms Sally knocked on the handicapped door "DUO! YOU IN THERE?" She yelled in question._

_Conformation given sally gave the two boys a look that clearly said "wait out here or face hell" and went inside. Locking the door she turned to see Duo hunched over the toilet puking her guts out. Kneeling next to the small brunette she grabbed the long braid and held it outta the way while rubbing soothing circles on the youths back. _

_After a few minutes the dry heaving slowed to a stop and Duo fell back against the wall of the concrete building panting heavily. Grabbing a wad of paper towel and dampening it with water she gave it to the ex-pilot she asked "are you okay?"_

_"__Yeah" Duo mumbled standing up "I don't know what happened. I was fine and then BAM! Nauseous" _

_"__Okay" Sally said with a nod of her head "but it happens again I want you to go lie down on the grass or something okay?"_

_"__Sure" the ex-pilot said while heading to the door upon exiting she was faced with two very worried ex-pilots._

_"__Are you okay Duo?" the blond asked _

_"__Yup" duo replied putting on a shit eating grin "Don't know what happened back there" _

_"__You could have gotten heat stroke" Quatre suggested "it is pretty hot out here and we haven't eaten or drank anything all day" _

_Duo thought about it for a minute "Yeah your right I guess all the excitement made me forget to grab something. So where do you wanna go eat?" she asked the others._

_They all thought about it for a few minutes then decided to go to a new Japanese restaurant in town called "A me su". It was a short walk from the park to the restaurant which was a good think because of the heat. Once inside the air conditioned building the four were ushered to an unoccupied table, givin menus and drinks were orderd. It wasn't too terribly busy only a quarter of the way full. A little girl and her mom were seated across from them and seemed to be enjoying themselves. While a bunch of business men in suits were in a booth close to the entrance drinking sake._

_When the waiter came back with drinks in hand she asked for everyone's orders. _

_" __I would like" started Quatre "the salmon shushi and the chicken salad" Handing the menu back to the waiter._

_"__okay sweet cheeks and you?" she asked pointing at Sally._

_"__Gyoza please" the blond replied _

_Before the waiter could ask Heero quickly gave his order "yaki undo."_

_"__alright will do and you hun?" she directed towards Duo _

_"__ummm" Duo said looking over the menu " ill have the Edamame beans please."_

_"__all right" She said writing it down "anything else?" _

_"__No thanks" smiled Duo _

_With a nod of her head the waiter left to place their orders. Turning towards her companions duo was meet with shocked expressions. _

_"__is there a ghost behind me or something?"_

_"__No" Quatre answered _

_"__Then what's up?"_

_"__You feeling alright you usually order four times that much"_

_"__Yeah I'm okay just not hungry" _

_"__You sure?" the blond doctor asked _

_With a nod of her head Duo went to doodle on her napkin. Ignoring the chatting from her friends and lover. A sudden thought came to her /am I late?/ that thought made her drop her pen and pull out her phone calendar and sure enough she was. Turning deathly pale she jumped up nocking her chair down in the process and ran to the bathroom covering her mouth. _

_The three others stopped their chatter immediately when the chair hit the floor to see Duo running to the restrooms a little green and horror splayed across what they could see of her face. Getting up from his seat Heero went to go follow the other brunette only to be stopped by Sally._

_"__I'll go see how he's doing just wait here." She said before running after the girl._

_The table was silent for a few minutes before Quatre spoke up "Do you think that something's going on?" the small blond asked_

_Heero shook his head and watched the hall to the restrooms closely._

_****inside the girls washroom**** _

_Inside sally was looking through the stalls looking for the young adult. Finally finding her in the 4__th__stall. Duo was sitting against the wall near the toilet knees against her chest while she held her head in her hands. Fear written across her face while tears welled in her eyes. She was breathing heavily as if she had just ran a marathon._

_"__Duo what's wrong hun?" she asked in a soothing tone while crouching down to the panicking youths level. _

_Horror filled eyes turned towards her and words came out in a rush "idontknowwhattodoimlateand,andnowheerosgonnahateme"_

_Blinking at the mesh of words sally only caught the words "don't know" and "late" but by now tears were streaming down her face and she was hyperventilating. Pulling the girl into a hug she instructed "Duo you need to calm down or your gonna pass out okay? Take a deep breath and slowly let it out"_

_Sally sat there hugging the youth while she got herself under control after a few minutes the harsh breathing had stopped and only a few tears were able to escape. Pulling away she asked "you okay now?"_

_Wiping her tears Duo nodded._

_"__Now __**calmly **__tell me what's wrong." _

_"__I'm late" She whispered looking down "and combine that with the nausea and my chest hurting I can barely bind them anymore. What am I gonna do sally what if I'm, I'm…" she trailed off unable to keep the panic from her voice again._

_"__Want me to take you home?" _

_Duos head shot up "But what about the crash to pass and Howie made a car so that I can drive this year"_

_Sally thought for a minute "Okay well how about I take you to my place and we go and watch movies for a little bit?"_

_"__Yeah that sounds good" Then timidly asked "can we stop at the store for a minute?" _

_Knowing what duo wanted to get sally replied with a soft smile "yeah now go wash your face while I go get our food to go"_

_Nodding Duo got up stretching her back till it popped and walked over to the sink. As she turned it on sally slipped out to go tell the others. Walking towards the table she noticed that the food was already there. Stopping a waitress she asked for a few take out boxes._

_Standing at the end of the table she informed the others that duo wasn't feeling well and that she was gonna take him to her place to rest and then head over to the crash to pass._

_"__Is he still driving?" winner asked worriedly _

_Heero snorted at that "As if death can even stop him"_

_"__Yes he will be." Sighed Sally then suggested "why don't you to go meet up with Wufei and Trowa down at the gold dust mall?"_

_"__Yeah that sounds good just call us later so we can know how duo's feeling" instructed Heero packing his food into a container _

_A few minutes later Duo walked still looking pale. Sally noted that panic was only a small part in her expressive eyes. Walking over to the table silently and packed up her food. __"__I guess ill see ya guys at the finish line?" She asked putting on a hint of a smile._

_"__You better make sure you get there that's for sure" Smirked Heero_

_"__Just watch out for yourself ok?"_

_With a nod of her head Duo looked towards Sally. "Ready to go?" _

_"__Yup lead the way" she said walking out the door._

_Inside sally's orange dart was deathly silent. Duo worrying about all the things that could happen and Sally thinking on how she could help Duo if her condition was true. Stopping at the store Sally nudged Duo signaling her that they were at the destination. "Want me to come in with you?" _

_The ex-pilot nodded her head and then got out of the car walking over to the entrance. Sally followed locking the doors on her way out. The two females walked through the store aiming for the pharmacy walking along the isles Duo had found that her worries had lessened and that she was ready to face whatever was in store for her. Arriving at the pharmacy section Sally pulled duo over to the maternity section __**(A/N: I don't know if stores actually have an pharmacy isle like this) **__looking over all the pregnancy tests brands Duo turned to sally "what one should I get?"_

_Looking over the small boxes again sally grabbed a blue and white box "use this one it's one of the most reliable right now"_

_Taking the Box from Sally's hand Duo rushed over to the cashier quickly paying and all but running to the car. They both got in the car and went to Sally's apartment the drive took less than 10 minutes._

_When the two entered the small one bedroom apartment Duo immediately ran toward the bathroom taking the small shopping bag with her. Walking over to her room Sally quickly changed into something comfier, got a change of clothes for Duo and sat on the couch. _

_15 minutes later the brunette came out of the washroom with her hair down, chest unbound and mixed emotions splaying across her face. _

_"__Well?" Asked the doctor handing over the outfit she got for the youth._

_Duo mumbled something incoherent and took the clothes handed to her._

_"__Pardon?" _

_"__I'm not pregnant" She said a little subdued_

_"__Why so sad about that in the restaurant you were panicking like mad" _

_With a sigh of frustration Duo flopped bonelessly onto the couch mindful that sally was sitting at end of it and covered her face with her free hand "I don't know" she wined "some part of me was hopping I was and another was praying that I wasn't. I want Heero and I to have a family together but he still doesn't know that I'm actually a girl and how will he and the others react to find out that the person they thought I was isn't." _

_Sally gave a reassuring smile to the troubled girl before telling her to go change while she picks a movie. As soon as Duo came back from changing the two girls settle down to watch "rise of the guardians" it was an old pre colony movie but still managed to lift Duo's mood._

_By the time they had to go Duo was her usual happy self and dressed and ready to go kick some ass in the crash-to-pass. _

_Down at the crash to pass Trowa, Quatre, Heero and Wufei had their spot picked out, munchies, alcohol, food and pop. _

_They had a great spot in the middle lane it showed the whole track that means that they gotta see a whole lot more action. They were just waiting on Sally to finish with Duo down at the pits and then come up to join them._

_Howard and Duo's car was number 25 it was a small little tempo colored with orange, green, purple and with blue writing that said D, H, S scrap in scriggly lettering. _

_It was five minutes to the start when Sally came down to join them. "Duo all ready?" Quatre asked _

_"__Oh yeah and way too hyper as well. It took me five minutes for him to be semi calm so I could do a quick once over." Sighed Sally _

_The P.A system suddenly crackled to life __**"will cars 18,57,41,36 and 97 all head to the starting line" **_

_"__Oh its starting" _

_" __Thank you captain obvious" _

_" __I think Duo's starting to rub off on you Heero"_

_"__Hn"_

_The first round wasn't very exciting only numbers 18 and 57 rammed each other and it wasn't a very good hit either 18 just barely nicking 57. From then on it was like any other race beatch ya to the checkered flag. By the end of it number 36 won the first round of cars._

_5 minutes later the P.A system called cars 79, 6, 25, 88, 47 and 69 to get ready. _

_Heero watched the pits carefully eyes glued to Duo who was getting his/her helmet and gloves on then getting in the car through the window. Driving to the starting line Heero noticed that Howards and Duo's little car was the most colorful out of all 6 entries in the second round. _

_The minute the non smashable lap was finished it turned into a blood bath. 79 rammed 69 so hard they spun out and hit number 88. Halfway around the first crash site number 6 was aiming their sites on 25 only to have Duo turn it around on them by slamming on his/her breaks quickly and preformed a pit maneuver successfully smashing 6's front end into a cinder block._

_By the time the checkered flag raised only 3 cars were running successfully which was 69,25 and 47_

_Many people were cheering loudly when Duo crossed the finish line first. Heero, Sally, Quatre, Trowa and even Wufei were hollering along with them._

_When the orange 1969 dodge charger showed up to give Duo his/her prize the long haired brunette had __**(A/N: Im just gonna say Duo's a her from now on) **__her helmet off and was sitting on the window ledge. Grinning like a mad man._

_The P.A came on as soon as the cars left the track to congratulate the winners of the 2 rounds and to inform everyone of a 15 minute intermission._

_While waitting for the next round they had a surprise of Duo and Howard coming up to greet them._

_"__Hiya babe!" greeted Duo as she threw herself at Heero giving him a kiss. "Enjoying the show?"_

_Wrapping his arms around the petite form "Yes. Good job you kicked ass out there." The blue eyed man replied giving her a quick peck on the cheek then releasing her. Only for a hyper active blond to plow her over. _

_"__OHMYGODTHATWASJUSTAWESOMEYOUTOTALLYKICKEDASSWHATDIDYOUWIN?" _

_Laughing the long haired pilot patted her friends back and laughed "Slow down Quat. Now I know how you guys feel when I drink too much coffee." _

_Blushing Quatre let go and repeated the question. Grinning Duo pulled out a princess auto gift card to her family "150 bucks to go blow at the workshop place" All pilots paled at that thought Duo in a shop with dozens of stuff for tinkering was a dangerous thing. Her garage was already filled to the roof with projects that were either finished or completely forgotten and left to gather dust._

_The same could be said at Howards. He, Duo and Hilde had some pretty weird projects lying around that were either done or half way finished. _

_Breaking from his thoughts Heero turned to Howard "Great job with the car it hardly looks as If it were hit." _

_Beaming at the compliment the old man just simply smiled his appreation at the young man in front of him. _

_Settling herself in her boyfriend's lap. Duo grabbed a bag of chips and started munching on them before Sally quickly took them away. _

_"__HEY WHAT GIVES?" the brunette exclaimed_

_"__We don't need you nauseous again when you're driving." The blond doctor stated simply "And besides a full stomach will only make it feel worse when your hit" _

_Grumbling Duo leaned into the embrace that Heero had her in and crossed her arms over her chest. "Meenie" _

_Laughing at the petite brunette Howard looked at his watch "Hey D looks like its time to head back."_

_Sighing Duo quickly kissed Heero, got up and waved her goodbyes._

_"__Good luck Duo" shouted Quatre _

_"__don't die" joked Wufei _

_"__Awww you actually do care Fei" The violet eyed girl teased._

_"__DAMNIT MAXWELL MY NAMES __**WUFEI**__NOT FEI" yelled the Asian man_

_Laughing the pilots watched as Duo and Howard walked back to the pits._

_The truck round was pretty exciting two trucks tag teamed the crystal glass van making it roll onto its side and light up in flames luckily no one was hurt. A fruit Loops truck was running around the track with only one wheel working. So safe to say outta all 10 trucks and vans only 4 managed to keep running._

_During the final round everyone was pumped. The crowd cheered on their favorite car/truck and with violent shouts of "HIT THE FUCKER" and "YOU DUMBASS YOU SHOULD HAVE DOGED" _

_Half way through the round an old green ford F150 smashed into the back of Duo making her fly into the cinderblocks with a loud 'BANG'. _

_Looking into the pits the pilots could see Howard laughing his ass off as a monkey wrench flew out the window of the car almost hitting him. A few minutes later Duo sped off aiming for revenge. And what a sweet revenge it was._

_Maiming 1 car and 2 trucks in the process of getting back at the guy making him slam into the blocks and causing him to fish tail into car number 47 successfully putting it outta commission. 6 minutes later only Duo and a grey van were remaining. Dodging the cars, trucks and vans that were out of the race desperately trying to get the other to crash into something. All of a sudden Duo's back tire blew catching her off guard and flung her into a car on the left. Both rolling on impact. _

_The crowd gasped and everyone was silent waiting for a sign that the drivers were ok._

_When there was no sign the last remaining driver stopped so the emergency crew could head over to them. Once the cars were flipped over the crew went to work on the drivers doors on both cars. Howard quickly went to help them. _

_Up on the stands the pilots and Sally stared wide eyed at the wreck preying that the braided girl was alright. When the team working on the other person's car got the door off the blond doctor ran down towards the pits._

_When she got there two paramedics were hauling out an unconscious Duo and setting her down on the pavement. Quickly taking control of the situation Sally immediately set to taking the shattered helmet off the long haired pilot. Checking her over the blue eyed doctor ordered the one of the two paramedics to help get the unconscious women to the pits._

_"__But ma'am we need to get him to the hospital." Argued medic_

_"__No we don't this driver is fine" _

_"__How do you know that? Are you a doctor?" _

_Sally smirked "yes I am. In fact I'm his doctor. Now any more arguments? If not then get him towards Howard's truck" she said sternly._

_Nodding his compliance the man silently picked up the unconscious form and followed the blond towards the pits. _

_Laying her in the backseat of Howard's vehicle sally dismissed the medic and told Howard not to let anyone to look in. Taking off the partially ripped jacket and shirt Sally began to check her ribs and chest area making sure nothing was broken. Glade that nothing was broken sally sat back in the front and waited for her patient to wake up. It didn't take long maybe 8 minutes before a low groan emanated from the back singling that the young girl was waking up._

_"__Why the fuck do I feel like I've been hit by a god dam Leo?" _

_ "__Not a gundam" the blond smirked "your tire blew and rolled into another car." _

_"__fuuuuuck" Duo said setting an arm over her eyes _

_"__You might wanna get dressed" stated Sally_

_Looking down Duo could only growl and set about making herself presentable and just in time too. Heero opened the door right as she finished zipping her jacket up. _

_"__Hiya Hee-chan how's it hanging?" _

_"__Hn. You alright?" he asked concerned_

_ "__Besides a wicked ass headache I'm great. So who won?" inquired the violet eyed one_

_"__No one the match was postponed so that they could get the broken cars off the track and to see if you and the other person were alright." _

_ "__Nice" she mumbled under her breath. "HEY HOWARD HOWS MY CAR?" she asked as she jumped outta the vehicle _

_Smirking the older man just replied with "Tires fixed and you got an extra helmet." _

_"__Sweet final round here I come. Do we know who's all in it?" _

_"__Looks like numbers 25,41,87 and 90 are all in." _

_"__Nice looks like some good compition." She said putting her helmet on _

_"__Duo" Started Heero "I don't think you should go back in."_

_"__Why not Heero?"_

_"__You just crashed that why!"_

_"__But I'm fine. See no cuts or bruises" smiled the girl._

_"__I just don't want to see you get hurt again." _

_"__Babe its only 3 cars excluding me so it'll be fine. Why don't you stay down here that way you can come give me a kiss at the victory line" _

_"__fine just be careful out there ok." _

_"__will do" _

**_"_****_will cars numbers 25,41, 87 and 90 please go towards the starting line"_**

_"__looks like I need to kick some ass" _

_And kick some ass she did but ended up second place thanks to number 90 pinning her to the cinder blocks. Unable to move she just sat back and let the last car win._

_When duo was finally able to move she slowly drove towards the pits and smiled at seeing all her family there waiting for her._

_"__Good job little bro" _

_"__Yes excellent job Duo" _

_"__You did good Maxwell. Try not driving like that on the real streets._

_ "__awww why not Fei scared you won't be able to catch me?"_

_They laughed and sat on the tailgate of Howard's truck as they all shared a few drinks waiting for the crowd to disperse so they could all head home._

_Walking towards Howard duo gave him a big hug "Thank you Howie."_

_Wrapping his arms around the small girl "Any time. You did great out there little rat" he said smiling_

_Smacking his arm she playfully pulled back and smiled at her "father" kissed his cheek and went to catch up to her boyfriend._

_Tbc…_

It's a festival in Quesnel that I go to every year its a lot of fun

Crash to pass is where a bunch of vehicles crash to pass towards the finish line the last one standing in the last round wins


	7. Chapter 7

**Pat: thank you for the review and I just wanna say that I do proof read as well as get others too so thank you and I will try to improve on that.**

**Matsukaze tema: thanks for the review and I'm glad you like it. =D**

**Chapter seven**

When Heero pulled into the long driveway towards the mansion the 5 were using he noted that Duo had been completely silent throughout the half hour drive. Looking over he saw that his companion was resting against the window fast asleep.

Smiling to himself he parked the car into the garage. Turning off the ignition he reached over to gently shake he awake

"Come on Duo it's time to wake up were home."

Duo just ignored him shifting in her seat mumbling something like 5 more minutes. Trying again to awaken the young women in the passenger seat he failed miserably.

Sighing he made sure she had her seatbelt on before getting out walking over to the passenger door and opening it. Startling the youth awake seatbelt keeping her from hitting the cement below.

Glaring at the snickering Japanese youth "You're an asshole you know that right?"

Still laughing at his girlfriend "you should have gotten up"

"Grrr just grrr." She said detangling herself from the seatbelt and getting out of the car she waved the ultrasound picture she was holding "im gonna go put this away then take a nap."

Hearing those words Heero's expression turned concerned "Are you okay? You've been sleeping a lot recently."

Smiling at the concern she replied with "That's what carrying a baby does to you. Sally said it was normal."

"Well if you're sure. Do want me to wake you up in an hour?"

"Sounds good" Duo yawned as she walked up the stairs to her and Heero's room. **(A/N: they switched rooms after chapter 4 just thought id put that in =P)**

Planning on doing a workout while Duo slept Heero silently walked downstairs and towards the weight room. Inside Trowa was doing a light jog on the treadmill. Nodding his head in greeting Heero walked towards the pull up bar.

After a few minutes of silence between the two Trowa spoke up "So how was it?"

"Scary" grunted Heero "and overwhelming"

"The overwhelming I get by why scary?"

A few years ago while Trowa was still working at the circus Cathy had gotten pregnant and her boyfriend at the time ran off on her to be with someone else. So Trowa stepped up to become her support system and went to most of the doctors' appointments with her. And now has a cute little 2 year old nephew.

"Duo was driving like a maniac and we got to see the baby"

Chuckling the green eyed pilot asked "were you able make out the ultrasound picture?"

"No Sally had to point it all out" grumbled Heero as he walked over to the punching bag. "I can't understand how she reads those things."

"I'm guessing lots of practice." Pausing for a moment the Heavyarms pilot asked "How are you doing with all of this Yuy?"

"Okay I guess" he responded in between punches. "I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that she's pregnant. How come you weren't shocked by Duo's news?"

Trowa shrugged "I had my suspicions and I also lived with Cathy for a few years."

"but Duo and Cathy are nothing alike."

"True but they're both girls and can't help but to be similar in some things"

"Touché."

They continued their respective workouts in compatible silence until they hear one very pissed off raging blond who goes by the name of Quatre R Winner.

"**DUO MARIE MAXWELL!"** he yelled

Raising their eyebrows the 2 quickly walked up stairs to where the raging blond stood.

"WHAT" snapped Duo while she was coming down the stairs in fuzzy monster pajamas "goddamn it Quat I told you that in confidence."

"Explain to me why I got a call from preventers about my car being in a high speed car chase" exclaimed the blond.

"Ummm… I really had to pee and I was almost late for my appointment at Sally's "

Heero and Trowa started laughing at that until Duo turned to glare at them "if you want to keep your balls Yuy I suggest you shut up"

Promptly shutting his mouth Heero walked into the kitchen Trowa not far behind him. Once inside the kitchen the blue eyed pilot sat at the table the face planted into it grumbling something like "I can't wait for her hormones to settle out."

Chuckling Trowa set 2 cups of steaming hot coffee on the table. "It'll all work out." He reassured.

"you really think so?" the winged pilot questioned raising his head.

"I kinda know so." The emerald eyed youth smirked with a twinkle in his eye(s) "Remember I lived with Cathy."

"but she wasn't as emotionally unstable before she got pregnant. Afterwards was a different story."

"hn"

The two settled into a steady stream of conversation when they heard laughing from the living room they gathered that the coast was clear and safe to enter. They walked towards where their lovers sat laughing on the couch. Catching sight of them she smiled innocently.

"Hey Heero" she drawled

/this cant be good/ he thought before answering. "Yeah?"

"you ever hear of the corn maze?"

"no why?" he asked missing the twinkle in his lovers eye.

"Well it's a big thanksgiving thing that only happens once a year and I REALLY want to go with everyone …So please will you go with Quatre and me"

"Possibaly"

Putting on her best puppy dog eyes she pleaded "Aww come on koi todays the last day its open then it closes for the rest of the year. Starring straight at him eyes had a tiny bit of tears in them creating an effect that had the blue eyed man melting.

After a few minutes of staring each other down Heero relented with a sigh bowing his head "Fine ONLY for an hour or two and bundle up its gonna be cold tonight."

Tears magically vanishing Duo grinned before tackling him to the ground in a bear hug then ran upstairs to go convince Wufei. Shaking his head he accepted the hand up from Trowa and turned towards the small blond.

"what exactly is this corn maze?" He asked

"Don't know apparently Sally and Hilde told her about it yesterday" the aquamarine youth replied.

Suddenly a yell from upstairs stopped all conversation.

**"****DAMMIT MAXWELL GET OFF ME!"**

"love ya to Wu"

"**ITS WUFEI MAXWELL**"

A minute later Duo came bounding down the steps with a large smile on her face "Are you gonna come Tro?"

"Sure"

"Okay then we leave at 7 which is in 2 hours"

Walking to where the braided youth was standing Heero hooked his arm on her waist and gently led her to the couch.

"In the meantime your gonna rest."

"WHAT! WHY?" exclaimed the girl

"Because you need your rest"

"I'm pregnant not invalid Yuy. If I think I need rest I'll go and rest but if I don't I'll do whatever the hell I want."

TBC…

**A/N:** **ill try to get the next chapter up ASAP now. hope you liked it and please review constructive critisum is welcomed. =D**


	8. surprise! its really a chapter

**A/N: So heres the next chapter its up sooner than planned and for that you might want to thank Tokyo10 for bugging and pushing me to finish this chapter. ENJOY =D**

**Secrets chapter 8**

The drive to the corn maze was rather uneventful. Trowa and Heero were sitting in the front seats navigating where they needed to go while Quatre, Wufei, Duo, Hilde and Sally were sitting in the middle and back seats.

Quatre was reading an old novel called "MAXIMUM RIDE"(1) ,Wufei was researching stuff on his tablet and Sally and Hilde were talking in the back about some romance movie they had seen the other day. Duo was sitting in her seat looking out the window watching the scenery pass by while singing quietly.

_And the blood will dry  
Underneath my nails  
And the wind will rise up  
To fill my sails_

So you can doubt  
And you can hate  
But I know  
No matter what it takes

I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the world that I'm coming home  
Let the rain  
Wash away  
All the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits  
And they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the world I'm coming

Still far away  
From where I belong  
But it's always darkest  
Before the dawn

So you can doubt  
And you can hate  
But I know  
No matter what it takes

I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the world that I'm coming home  
Let the rain  
Wash away  
All the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits  
And they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the world I'm coming

I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the world that I'm coming home  
Let the rain  
Wash away  
All the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits  
And they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the world I'm coming home (2)

All other occupants were smiling at what the pregnant youth was singing. They could all relate to what the song was about. They all had fought in the war, lost battles, friends, comrades and even family. They had all despaired and lost hope. They won the war but got lost in the confusion, grief, hatred and guilt that only war can bring on. Before loving and caring for people they risked their lives to fight for and save.

Sally smiled and turned to look out her window when she noticed that they were fast approaching their destination.

"Quick turn right!" she yelled towards Trowa

The car drifted right then stopped as Trowa hit the brakes causing everyone to slam against their seatbelts and the seats they were behind.

"A little more warning would have been nice" Trowa commented while glaring at Sally through the review mirror.

"Sorry" the blond said unapologetically

With a sigh the Brunette continued driving. It took about 10 minutes before the group found the field. In front of them was a large corn field lit up by tiki torches and small pathways decorated the field everywhere. Screams, shrieks and laughter could be heard at every corner.

"I may have forgotten to say that it was a **haunted **corn maze.(3)" Laughed Duo

Moving the car ahead trowa pulled up to the person at the gate.

"hello there" a lady said walking over to the SUV "how many people you got in there?"

"Hello and seven."

"Seven…alright then that will be 10 credits please." She asked holding out her hand

Handing her the money she explained where there would be some parking. "oh and don't forget there's a haunted house you can go into as well just follow the lights leading down towards the barn and you will see it…good luck and have fun" she said with a wink

"Thank you and we will"

Rolling the window back up Trowa followed the lady's instructions to the parking lot. Turning the car off the all piled out and turned on Duo. Well the guys did Sally and Hilde just laughed at the unfortunate girl.

"what?" she complained

"A HAUNTED CORN MAZE SERIOUSLY MAXWELL!" Exclaimed Wufei

"Aww don't be so uptight Wuffers it supposed to be really fun!"

"Why didn't you mention it was a "Haunted" one?" Questioned Heero

"Because I wanted to surprise you guys." The braided youth mumbled scuffing the ground with her boot

"You could have at least warned us D and besides it might not be good for the baby" the sandrock pilot offered

"OKAY, OKAY I GET IT IM SORRY I DIDN'T TELL YOU GUYS BUT I REALLY WANTED TO DO THIS AND ITS FINE THIS MUCH ACTIVITY WONT HURT THE BABY GOD!"

Sensing a potential fight Hilde and Sally intervened "Alright guys we already paid so it's no use going back home. Now all weapons in the vehicle and come one it's supposed to be fun lighten up a little. And in case you had forgotten I AM a doctor and if anything happens to Duo or the baby I know what to do so hurry up and let's go.

Sending a small smile to the older blond Duo started walking over to the entrance of the maze with Hilde. Everything was light up in Halloween decorations and fog machines. Kids were running around with brightly lit glow sticks and "scary" masks.

In front of the entrance there was a tent selling popcorn, pie, hot chocolate, glow sticks and multiple different things. People were running out of the entrance screaming and laughing. Stopping before the beginning Hilde and Duo waiting for the others. It wasn't long before sally, Wufei, Quatre, Trowa and Heero walked up towards them Wufei blushing brightly.

"Ya got a frisk check didn't ya?" Teased Duo

"Well he wouldn't give his gun and knives up" responded Sally with a smirk

"Ya just wanted to feel Wuffy up."

"Maybe" the blond responded

There was a few minutes of silence before Duo broke it

"Hey hee-chan?" started the braided burnette

"Yes Duo?" the wing pilot asked looking around

"Do ya have your wallet on ya?"

"yeah why?"

"Cuz I want to get some glow sticks but I forgot mine." She answered innocently

Seeing he could apologies for earlier and few minutes ago he sighed "Fine come on lets quickly get some." The blue eyed man said pulling his koi along to get in line

"YAHOO! Thank you Heero"

While Heero and Duo were in line Sally and Hilde were "chatting" with the 3 other pilots.

"What the hell guys! Why'd you round on Duo like that." Started Hilde

"She should have warned us that why." Growled Wufei

"Then you would not have let her come or wouldn't have gone yourself." Glared Sally

"That is kind of true Wufei." Trowa stated

"Thank you Trowa" coursed Sally and Hilde

"You guys have to remember though treating Duo differently than normal will only make her upset and being pregnant doesn't help much at all. I'm surprised she hasn't come to stay with Sally or I yet."

"What why would she do that?!" asked Quatre

"You are treating her like she's made of glass besides Trowa you're all treating her so much more differently than when you thought she was male and that's hard for her no matter what she still the same old Duo she always was"

Quatre and Wufei went silent at that bowing their head in shame. Not long after Hilde and Sally's talk Duo and Heero came back with glow sticks for everyone.

Duo got purple, Sally got orange, Hilde got pink, Heero got blue, Quatre got yellow, Trowa got green And Wufei got red.

Taking a deep breath they all entered the maze.

Tbc…

**A/N: So how did everyone like this chapter please review and such it helps give inspiration if you review and inspiration equals more chapters…so the review button is your friend. Just a warning i dont know when ill be updating again i have chapter 9 planned out but haven't written it **

It's a good series by James Patterson if you're interested in adventure, action and I think sci-fi ( I think) the first book is called the angel experiment

This song is coming home part 2 by Skylar grey

I'm not sure if I mentioned this but there is a hunted corn maze and house that goes on every thanksgiving where I live and its SOOO MUCH FUN!


	9. Chapter 9: corn maze

**So I just wanna make this clear I AM NOT trying to make this chapter scary it's a fun little chapter. **

**Reviews I don't think I answered:**

**pattyard: thank you so much for reviewing and I hope you like this one just as much ^w^**

Secrets chapter 9

Walking into the maze was fine at first it was dead silent and no one else around it was Kinda of an eerily setting the wind moving the corn stalks around screams could be heard from further ahead. Walking a little further they hit a cross road.

"Which one should we take?" Hilde asked

"Wanna make it more fun?" Duo suggested

"How?" questioned the others

"Split up into teams" the Burnette supplied "the first group to hit the end wins."

"The actually sound like fun." The Sandrock pilot looked excited "So what does the **winner** get."

"Nice pun Q-ball but I don't know…anything from the concession tent?"

"Why don't we figure that out later?" the wing pilot said "Teams are… Sally, Duo and Hilde, Trowa and Quatre and Wufei and I sound good?"

"Going leader eh Hee-chan?" the Burnette teased as everyone got into their groups

"Why are the girls all together?" Questioned Trowa

"Duo is better at navigating then us and having the other 2 on her side would give her a bit of a challenge that and if something happens Sally is right there."

"The girls already took off Heero" The blonde supplied helpfully

Doing a double take Heero indeed noticed that the girls had already took off much to the boys chagrin. "Let's get going then."

Wufei and Heero took the right path while Trowa and Quatre took the one straight ahead.

Down the left path

"Hey Duo are you sure were going the right way?" The raven haired girl asked shakily

"I'm pretty sure…"

"Did you guys hear that?" the blonde asked

It was dead silent you couldn't even hear the crickets in the corn stalks.

"No what was it?"

"It sounded like footsteps."

"I bet it was nothing come on we have to beat the guys."

"No I really heard something."

"Your being a chicken shit Sally come on."

"Duo I,-I hear it too" Whispered Hilde

"You both are being wusses. You fought in a war for shit-"

on to Heero and Wufei

An ear piercing shriek sounded throughout the maze

"Did you hear that? It sounded rather close" Wufei asked

"Probably someone got scared. There are supposed to be people running along pranking you"

So far the 2 hadn't run into anyone pranksters or not, it was rather quite dead. Walking further down the path they hit another cross rode this time there were only 2 ways to go.

"Left or straight?"

"let's go straight it would be more challenging to keep the end in one direction that way no one would get lost and people would over think it."

"Hn."

They continued on in silence going deeper into the maze when a sudden nauseating voice hollered

"HEEEERRRRROOOOO!"

On with Trowa and Quatre

"This is fun isn't it Trowa?" Quatre could feel the adrenalin running through his veins exciting him further.

Chuckling at his angels antics he nodded his head. Suddenly a scream came from in front of them And the next thing they knew they were being bowled over by a bunch of teenage girls being chased by a man in a clown mask who was laughing manically .

The Clown suddenly stopped and looked over the tall Burnette "Trowa!?"

Trowa studied the clown for a moment before recognition struck "Cameron?"

"Hey buddy long time no see"

"Yes I agree I haven't seen you since you left preventers."

"Yeah I've been doing just the odd jobs. Hey-lo Q-man how's it going?" The clown said greeting the small blonde.

"I've been doing good. What about you? Is Amanda doing good?" The blonde asked ever so polite

"Yup were both doing great" he paused looking around "but I gotta go so I guess I'll talk to you to later. We should go get some drinks later or something"

"Yes diffidently" the blonde smiled

"Have fun Cameron" Trowa called after the clown as we ran between the cornstalks.

on with the girls.

"AHHHHHHH" Shrieked Duo before bolting down the path closely followed by Sally and Hilde.

Once they were a safe distance away they stopped gasping for air and holding their chests in hopes of calming their heart rate down.

"Holy shit on a goddam popsicle stick" Hilde swore shakily "What just happened?"

"I don't know! Someone just grabbed me!" wailed Duo

"DAMMIT DUO WHY'D YOU DRAG US OUT HERE?" The raven haired girl asked with tears in her eyes

"I thought it would be fun!" The Burnette argued back "Hey wait...Where's Sally?"

"OH GOD WE LOST SALLY!"

The two looked around for the blonde doctor for a good 10 minutes and ended up getting chased by 2 clowns and a guy who looked like jig saw from saw and still found no one resembling their blonde friend.

Quatre and Trowa

The blonde and auburn haired men were pretty deep in the maze at this point there were no lights to light their way but took this as a good sign (**which really it wasn't). **When two figures suddenly collided with them, Knocking them down to the ground.

Groaning Quatre looked over to see what or who had hit him. Over to his left he saw Wufei sprawled out on the ground holding his head looking extremely pale.

"Wufei? But that must mean" the blonde trailed off "What happened you look as if saw Duo in one of her god of death moods."

"No time to explain got to run" Heero responded for the Chinese man while getting up and looking for more escape routes.

"From what or who?" the tall Latin asked

"Re-" Wufei began before getting interrupted by a shrill voice yelling

"HEERRO! WHERE ARE YOU!" The voice yelled "I NEED YOU TO PROTECT ME FROM THE SCARY PEOPLE! HEEERRROOOOOO"

The 2 pilots needed no other explanation. Jumping to their feet they all booked it running as fast as they could from the pink menace known as Relena Darlin Peacecraft.

with Sally

Sally was pissed. Not only was she lost but she was lost and alone. Because those dolts she was with had left her in the dust and gone a different way at a four way stop (**Yes I'm using driving terms for this)**.

Walking further down the pathway she heard something like a chain saw. Dismissing it for a trick of the mind she continued on unaware of something following her.

**END **

**.**

**.**

**. (just kidding)**

Arriving at a fork she decided to take the left path and continued on for a little while before realizing she was going in circles. Getting frustrated the blonde doctor stopped and looked around for anymore paths to follow. Sighing she went to take the right pathway when a hand grabbed her. Jumping a little she turned to see who had stopped her and shrieked.

Behind the blonde was a guy in a ripped black cloak, 'blood' running down his face in thick rivulets. His hands were covered in black stitches.

Shaking Sally fell to her knees while the man let go of her hand. He was shaking slightly before bursting out into laughter.

"Oh my god I don't think I've ever had that kind of reaction before…Jeeze lady did you forget that you were in a "Haunted" corn maze?" the man questioned between gasps for air.

"S-s-shut up!" she yelled unshed tears pooling in her eyes.

Once the man in front of her calmed down, he offered her a hand up. Gladly taking it she dusted herself off.

"Did you get lost?" he questioned

Blushing to the tips of her roots the blue eyed doctor nodded her head "I lost my friends when we got chased."

The man pulled off his mask and smiled at the doctor "Take the right path and keep straight that will lead you to the main part of the maze alright?"

Smiling sally nodded and said a quick thank you before turning to take the indicated path but before she could walk away his hand stopped her.

"What's your name? Mines Kyle, Kyle Simmons" he questioned

"It's Sally, Sally Po" she answered back before ducking under his arm and following the path.

girls

"I don't think were gonna find Sally, Duo" Hilde whispered in fear of someone hearing her

"Well we can't just ditch her!" argued the long haired Burnette loudly

"Shhhhhhh Duo someone will hear us" the ravenette panicked looking around frantically.

"Hilde…shut up" The Burnette nonchalantly said

"Your mean Duo" Pouted Hilde

"Ya, ya, ya come on lets go" Tugging the Ravenette along.

They walked for a few minutes before the rustlingof corn stopped them. Hilde ran up to Duo hiding her face in the smaller girls back "You heard that to right?" The two continued hopeing that it was just their imagination

"Ya" The lithe girl answered back quietly "Let's hurry up"

Quickly the two girls walked down the path side by side when Duo started feeling a bit dizzy slowing down and walking behind Hilde.

As soon as they hit a three way path a figure jumped out of the corn. A hockey mask on her face and a chainsaw all revved up in an imitation Jason from Friday the 13th.

Blood drained from Duo's face as the dizziness hit her harder. Hilde screamed unaware of her friend's situation. A tug on her arm caused her to look down. Duo was sitting on the ground with her head between her raised knees.

"DUO! Shit are you okay?" She asked kneeling down and rubbing the youth's back

Shocked the Girl in front of them dropped her chainsaw and ran up to them pulling up her mask "IS SHE OKAY?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine j-just dizzy" Came the breathless reply

Hilde looked up at the youth above them and nodded her head "Yeah she'll be fine in a minute"

The young girl sighed with relief before crouching down "That's good. Do you need a hand out of here? Your friend doesn't look like she can make the rest of the maze"

Hilde thought for minute before deciding to ask the lightheaded girl "What do you think D do you want to continue or get out?"

"Out" was the whispered response she got before relaying it to the young girl crouching down before them.

"Okay" The girl let her hood fall back reveling long dark brown hair with light purple tips "Do you need a hand getting her up?"

"Yes please the sooner we get her out of here the better" smiled Hilde before holding out her hand "I'm Hilde and this is Duo"

"Brittany" The young girl said accepting the hand before her and giving it a quick shake.

Getting Duo on her feet proved to be a challenge but together they had managed it. Brittany quickly ran up to her chainsaw and grabbed it before leading the two young adults out of the maze.

"Are you doing okay back there?" She questioned

By now Duo was able to stand dizziness gone and replaced with a want to sleep "Yeah it's all good"

"That's good you gave me a little bit of a scare." The purple tipped girl said turning to look back at them "I THOUGHT I MADE YOU DROP" She joked

"Yeah I guess not eating does that to you"

Hilde stopped walking at her admission and glared at the braided one "You didn't eat before we left!"

Blushing Duo stumbled out her reasons "I was just excited that everyone was coming and I guess I just forgot to eat" She paused before adding a quick "Sorry"

"Sorry doesn't cut it Duo your pregnant you just can't go on forgetting about that kind of stuff" realizing she was yelling Hilde took a deep breath before continuing in a softer tone "You got to think about the baby now"

"I know" the young adult grumbled

A cough reminded them of the teenager leading them out. "Not to be rude but you shouldn't be in here if you're pregnant. If you or your baby got hurt while in here you could sue the owners of the ranch and so we discourage anyone with health problems or are pregnant to avoid entering the maze"

"Yeah I know I just wanted to have some fun." Pouted Duo before they continued on and surprisingly no one came after them.

As if reading their minds Brittany quietly informed them "The pranksters know me by my chainsaw so they won't be coming after us any time soon"

"Oh okay" they said in unison

"Jinx you owe me a pop" Squealed Duo

"NO FAIR DUO!" Screeched Hilde causing the prankster to laugh.

"Oh god you remind me of my sister and me" The girl laughed

"You have a sister?" the ravenette questioned

"Yeah a twin sister. She's working out in the concession tonight"

"Is it cool having a twin?" former street rat spoke up this time

"Sometimes but most of the time she's a pain in the ass" Huffed the brunette

"Really I always thought it would be so cool having a twin" Hilde giggled "What's her name?"

"Crystal"

"Cool… Hey random question!" Duo shouted excitedly "Do you feel each other's pain?"

Sighing Brittany turned around "No we do not and before you ask we cannot read each other's thoughts either."

"Well that sucks"

Guys

"I think we lost her" Panted the blond

"Are you sure Quatre?" The Nataku pilot asked

"No?" It was more of a question then an answer.

The four of them had run a good 5 minutes before stopping to catch their breath.

"Come on let's get going…I wonder how the girls are doing" The blonde said absentmindedly before following the others.

"Right or left" called the tall Latin to on one in particular.

"hmmm lets go right this time" the Chinese man decided

They all agreed and walk towards the right path. The silence surrounding the 4 men was an slightly uncomfortable one which lasted for a good few minutes.

"One, two Freddy's coming for you. Three, four better lock your door." The ex-pilots stopped in their tracks once the song began" Five, Six grab your crucifix. Seven, Eight better stay up late. Nine, ten never sleep again!" A teenage girl with a clawed hand, fedora hat, Red and green stripped hoodie and "burnt" skin jumped out of the corn straight at Quatre successfully scaring the blonde CEO.

The Sandrock pilot took off running only to trip on someone's shoe sending him tumbling to the ground.

Seeing the blonds decent to the floor the young girl with the claw laughed…really hard.

"Oh man that was great I have never gotten a response like that before" the girl said between laughs her short brown hair falling into her face as she bent down trying to catch her breath "I SO WISH I RECORDED THAT!"

"Ummm who are you?" the blonde on the floor asked

"A prankster my good man" the girl replied joyously. "Who else?"

"I am so gonna kill Maxwell" The black haired man said holding a hand to his chest feeling his heart beat wildly in it.

"Don't even try it Chang" Yuy deadpanned

"I'm pretty sure that she can still kick your ass Wufei" Trowa was helping Quatre up off the ground

"Sounds like quite the person" commented the imitation Freddy Kruger.

Wufei turned to look at the small girl before glaring "Why are you still here?"

The girl gapped "RUDE MUCH!"

"WUFEI!" scolded Quatre before turning to the girl "Sorry about him miss…"

"Oh it's Crystal and don't worry about it" smiled teen. "He looks like he has a stick up his ass anyway."

"BRAT!" Yelled Wufei at the Burnette as she ran back into the corn.

"Have fun" was the last thing they heard from her.

Silence was back again before Heero broke it "Well that was interesting"

"Interesting Yuy, more like stupid" Grumbling quietly "Just like Maxwell"

"You don't have to be such a spoil sport Wufei"

They continued on for a little bit before they suddenly got trampled by a group of teenagers screaming bloody murder being chased by the same girl that had scared them a few minutes ago.

Sally

Walking the dark path in front of her sally kept an eye out for her friends and pranksters. Feeling quite miserable she just walked on.

/I'm defiantly going to kill those two especially Duo for dragging me out here/ though the young doctor. A rustling of corn had her stopping in her tracks. Frustration and a want to get out of the maze had Sally yelling "IF YOUR COMING TO SCARE ME TURN RIGHT AROUND BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO BE SCARED ANYMORE I AM SICK AND TIERD OF THIS FUCKING MAZE!" (1)

Hearing the foot prints get a distance away she continued on with a smile.

It took sally about 15 minutes of dogging screaming people and pranksters before getting back into the more lighten paths. Smiling to herself she followed her ears listening to the screams ahead of her. After about 7 minutes and 2 more pranksters she reached the end. Chuckling she headed over to the fire pits and concession stand to wait for the others.

girls

"Are we there yet?" Questioned the pregnant Burnette

"GOD DUO SHUT UP!" screeched Hilde.

In the five minutes they had been walking Duo had probably asked that question around 12 times and it had begun to get on Hilde and Brittany's nerves.

"Were almost there so it shouldn't be much longer" Grimaced the teen.

"Good because I'm hungry"

"Your always hungry Duo"

"Ya so?"

"How do you never get fat?!"

"hyper-insulinism and a fast metabolism"

There was a pregnant pause before the prankster spoke up "Hyper wha?"

"It's a medical condition that's kinda the opposite of diabetes. Instead of not enough insulin I have too much so I have to eat a lot to help it."

"That is really weird D"

"HEY is not Hilde!"

"IS to"

"Not"

"TO"

"And look were here" the girl interrupted the two friends in their squabbling.

"Oh already well thank ya Miss Britt" The long haired Burnette smiled.

"Yes thank you Brittany"

"Your welcome" The teen replied before towards the concession.

"Shall we go to the fires?" suggested the raven haired girl.

"Ya I'm a bit cold so why not but first to the concession!"

As the two sat at the pits reclaiming their lost warmth a thought popped into Duo's head that she decided to speak aloud.

"Hey Hil does this mean we've won?"

Hilde sat there contemplating "Well" she started off slowly "There wasn't any rules about getting help so yup we won."

The two friends shared a devious smile the fell into a compatible silence as they watched the flames of the fire burn and dance when a hand clamped down on their shoulders and a voice whispered in their ears.

"Why fancy meeting you two out here I thought I had lost you two."

Hilde and Duo both turned around to see Sally in all her furry.

"Hey Sal we're really sorry"

"Ya Sally we're sorry"

There was a hellish glint in her eyes that withheld a promise of pain later.

GUYS

"Left"

"Right"

"NO were going Left!"

"So who do you thinks gonna win?" The tall Latin questioned the Japanese man beside him.

"Hn"

The former Sandrock and Nataku pilots were arguing about which direction they were gonna go while the other two sat back and watched. Having enough of the argument Trowa started walking towards the path leading right. Heero right behind him.

The lithe blond gapped at the expilot of the heavy arms. "Trowa you traitor" he huffed as he followed the man.

With a few more turns, pranksters, screaming people and one missing shoe the four men finally found themselves at the end of the maze.

"Finally" the Chinese man exhaled

"Hn. Do you think the girls are out yet?" the four looked around before deciding to go hit the pits.

"Well we never decided on a meet place" Murmured the emerald eyed man.

"True" hopped Quatre **(He's the one with the missing shoe**) "Well hopefully their at the fires."

As they walked on they passed the concession where they saw the girl dressed as Freddy Kruger getting yelled at by some other girl dressed as Jason the people around them seemed to be getting a kick out of the Freddy's misfortune. Nearing the pits Quatre and Heero spotted the familiar braid and blond sitting by the fires. Smirking devilishly Quatre slowly and silently walked crept up towards them. When he was barely a foot and a half away Hilde grabbed him from behind and yelled "BOO!" causing the three young adults to jump.

"Holy shit Hilde didja have to do that?" Yelled the braided Burnette putting a hand against her chest feeling the erratic heartbeat. "I think you just killed Quat"

It was true Quatre was just vibrating, eyes wide and then he fell down. After a second he shouted "Why does everyone do that to me"

Hilde, Duo and Sally just laughed

"You're an easy target Q-man" Duo choked out." And never sneak up on an L2 street rat"

"Sorry Quatre but you know their right" Trowa came up behind his blond and helped him up, Heero went beside Duo and gave her a quick kiss while Wufei just stood beside the fire.

"So didja have fun guys?"

There was various responses to the innocent question some good, others bad and one just sexist.

"Good to know because I was thinking if you guys want we could hit the haunted house…After us girls collect our prizes of course" Hilde coursed cheekily

"Right" Heero sighed remembering their bet "So what do you guys want?"

The girls looked at each other "pie?"

"sounds good to me"

"Me to"

"Alrighty lets go get some pie"

The group of seven walked away from the fires and to the concession they were glad that there wasn't many people in the line ups so it wasn't long before they were at the front.

"hey o what can I getch ya?" smiled the freddy kurger girl before yelling and pointing at Wufei. "AHH it's the guy who has a stick up his ass"

At the young girls admission the three girls laughed and someone came up behind her hitting her on the head. "Owww what the hell" she whined looking behind her.

"You do not say things like that to our costumers" Growled the young women. "Its bad enough that your sister chewed me out for you going in the maze tonight"

"Fine okay I'm sorry now what can I get you?"

"3 slices of pumpkin pie please" Quatre smiled

"Okay so 4.50 please"

The guys handed over 1.50 each and gave it to the lady who yelled out their order and not even a minute later the three women got their pie. They were turning to leave when a familiar voice stopped Hilde and Duo in their tracks.

"Ms. D I'm done my break. Oh hi Duo, hi Hilde did you find your friend alright?"

"Oh ya hi Brittany yes we did thank you." Hilde laughed as Sally glared at her and Duo.

"Hehe ya…Hey is that your sister you were telling us about?" Duo quickly changed the subject .

"Yup this is the trouble maker" the female "Jason" pulled the "Freddy" over to her "This is crystal"

"Hiya sis so did ya meet some new friends?" The younger girl laughed shakily before trying to sneak away "Why don't you stay here and chat with them while I go back into the maze"

Brittany grabbed her twins arm and glared "No"

"Awww why not." The younger whined

"You started a fight yesterday with three military men. We don't need you getting hurt again. So you're staying here."

Crystal glared back eyes full of fire and rage "THAT WASN'T MY FULT. Fuckin bitch" She yanked her arm back then stomped away yelling "IM TAKIN MY BREAK"

The group watched the sisters amused at the younger ones actions. Brittany turned back towards them with a sigh "Sorry about that. She just Kinda pissed at me right now."

"Nah it's okay but we better go so I guess we'll see you around"

"Ya sure"

Conversation ended the group left the tent and walked towards the lighted path towards the haunted house in silence.

The house wasn't that bad not as good as the Corn maze though a prankster got Sally pretty good. The house was an old Victorian style ranch house that had broken windows and creaky wooden floors and doors. The people running it would let one group in then 2 minutes later let another group go so you knew where the people were coming from the scare you but all in all the pilots, Hilde and Sally had a great time.

By the time they got back to the SUV Hilde, Duo and Quatre were exhausted. Heero got the role of driving while Wufei sat up front. Three girls claimed the middle seats Leaving Trowa and Quatre with the back.

They got half way back to the city by the time Hilde and Duo crashed leaning up against one another, Sally was looking at the book Quatre was reading on the way down, Quatre was fighting to stay awake and Heero and Trowa were as quiet as ever. Wufei was finally happy that he got some peace and quiet.

TBC…

**Well another chapter is done please tell me what you think. A review helps fuel the inspiration for the story just remember that. **

I talked to my friends about their experience in the maze and well their mom did this once.


End file.
